Disoriented
by midnyte-fox
Summary: *Updated! Chapters 5 and 6 are up!* It's gotten kinda fluffy... Forgive me. Shonen-ai: Kurama x Hiei. What happens when the koorime makes assumptions about Kurama? Can he overcome his own fear enough to see the truth?
1. Doubt: Hiei

Okay, guys and gals. here's a new one for you. I'll be putting up two chapters at a time with this one. The chapters will alternate between Hiei and Kurama's POV. While I have complete faith that you could all figure out whose POV a chapter is from, I'll make sure to tell you anyway.  
  
Once again, this is shonen-ai. (Will I ever do anything else?) Angsty/Fluffy. What a mix, ne? Oh, well. You all seem to like it so far!  
  
Thanks to everyone who's reviewed my work! I'm sorry I haven't left more reviews for you guys. I promise I will do better!  
  
Anyway, my previous stories have been loosely rated, compared to this one. Nothing explicit, really, but it's R-rated for a reason. Not the first chapter, but it progressively gets worse. Or better, depending on your tastes! I like it, anyway.  
  
Let me know what you think. Now. enjoy reading!!! I do not own these lovelies!  
  
midnyte-fox  
  
* * * * *  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
I watched him, as I always do, from the concealing green branches of a tree. I looked on as he attended his school, going from class to class, living out his day as the ningen Minamino Suuichi. I noticed, indeed I would have been blind not to, that my eyes were not the only ones that tracked him. Everyone adored him. I would almost say they worshipped him. They all lavished attention upon him; his mother, his instructors, his peers.  
  
No, I corrected myself. Not peers. Youko Kurama did not have peers. He had fans, yes, mindless followers, and enemies, always. Even a choice few he considered as friends. But none were equal to him, at least not in my eyes. He was loved, cared about, treated so well by those around him.  
  
And here I was, the Forbidden Child, reduced to watching him from a tree.  
  
I followed his movements throughout the day, telling myself I had nothing better to do. I watched as he subtly shunned everyone, his expression polite and cool, an unreadable mask. He showed the same tolerant, yet charming façade to everyone he encountered, particularly the girls.  
  
In all honesty, I couldn't blame them. I watched, as he stood outside. Anyone would have wanted him. His hair lay like silken fire down his back. His jade eyes, though distant, were beautiful. He was beautiful. His body was lithe and strong, slender like a dancer's. I smiled. In truth, to see him fight, even to see him move, is much like watching a dance. He is swift, graceful, and deadly. One would think he counts combat to be an art even more than I do.  
  
Still, as I watched him below, I had to suppress some amusement. The thought of the dangerously seductive Youko Kurama running from a pack of ningen schoolgirls was quite entertaining, in it's way.  
  
I passed the day in such thoughts, and suddenly the bell rang, signaling the end of his confinement. I watched closely for him, saw as he walked outside, paused just on my side of the gates. He scanned the treetops, and I let a little of my ki flare, just enough so that he could pinpoint my location. Then I slipped down to the base of the tree. I waited for him there.  
  
As he approached me, the mask he wore slowly slid away, to be replaced with a multitude of emotions. His hair blew around his face, stirred by the slight wind that rustled in the trees. I shivered. It was late autumn, and the days and nights were getting colder.  
  
He saw me huddle further into my cloak and smiled. One hand tucked a lock of hair behind his ear. He stopped a few feet away from me, tucking his books under one arm. I cleared my throat.  
  
"How you can stand those mobs of ningens is beyond my understanding, fox. They are so very sweet in their utter adoration of you. It's a wonder you do not suffocate." I scowled. "I only wish they knew that they fawned over the ruthless Youko Kurama, infamous thief of the Makai." I allowed myself a predatory smile.  
  
Kurama's eyes glinted. "Come now, Hiei. I don't want to scar them for life. They're nice enough, after all, and while the excessive saccharine is a bit annoying, they mean well."  
  
I shook my head. "Hn."  
  
He laughed, then turned, walking slowly toward his home, falling leaves drifting down around him. I grumbled. While they slid right off him, they stuck in my hair. I constantly had to run my hand through it to make sure I didn't look too undignified. As if on cue, one of Kurama's hands reached over to me and pulled one of the offending objects from it's resting place. I watched as he twirled the stem of it between his fingers.  
  
We walked the rest of the way to his home in silence. I stole glances at him, and every once in awhile our eyes would meet, and he would smile at me. Unsure of how to respond to that gesture, I merely blinked at him and looked away before my cheeks could color, betraying my uncertainty.  
  
I hated how he could put me in such a state of confusion. He was so friendly to me, even caring. But I was the Forbidden Child, and there was no emotion to be given to me unconditionally but hate or disgust. I learned that long ago, and that is how I came to wonder, every time he smiled, what it was that his smile would cost me later.  
  
We reached his house in a moderate amount of time. Normally we would part ways here. He would go inside, and I would sprint off into the trees. So we did, but instead of leaving, I went up to his room, opening the window and seating myself on the sill inside. I was, uncharacteristically, in the mood for company.  
  
His face registered some surprise as he came into his room. He cocked an eyebrow, but said nothing, dumping his books and his jacket onto his bed. His scarf he unwound and hung over the doorknob. I watched, blushing slightly, as he undressed, changing from his school uniform into more comfortable clothing. He wasn't the least bit self-conscious. Then again, he had no reason to be.  
  
I watched as he unbuttoned his shirt, letting it slide down his arms and to the floor. He left it there, and turned to pick up a sweater. I let my eyes take him in, watching the fluidity of his movements. He could put such utter, seductive grace into the most ordinary of actions. My earlier thoughts of his dancer's body came back to me, and I wondered what he would look like, hair twining around his shoulders, body moving in elegant form. There would be no music. He wouldn't need music. It would take away from the beauty, the sensuality of it. I felt my cheeks burn even redder, and I was careful to duck my head for a moment, until I was sure the blush was gone.  
  
Once I was composed, I lifted my head again. He had his back to me, and I was momentarily disappointed that the sweater covered him.  
  
Then he slid the slacks of his uniform down, over slender hips and thighs, and I had to avert my gaze. I couldn't continue to look at his body and act nonchalant. Vaguely, I wondered if he could hear my harsh breath and rapid heartbeat. As silently as I could manage, I gulped for air, relieved when Kurama pulled a pair of jeans up and buttoned them. I watched as he stooped to pick up the discarded clothing, depositing it in a basket next to the door.  
  
"So," he said, as he turned to face me, " it's getting colder. Will you be staying here at night?"  
  
His question was simply asking for confirmation. I answered it as such. "As long as it will not betray either of us."  
  
His eyes were thoughtful, and he nodded. "It should be no problem. I usually lock my door, so Shiori will not think it unusual." He curled one leg under him and sank down onto his bed. His other foot rested on the floor. Smiling, he looked at his bed. "Where would you like to sleep? I can't in all good conscience let you sleep on the floor."  
  
I frowned. His voice was almost solicitous. "And where would you have me sleep, fox? Would you have me share your bed?" I regretted the words as soon as they came out, but did not let it show.  
  
He didn't bother to look at me. "You had no problem last winter. My bed is more than big enough."  
  
"Hn." I frowned. I would never let him know it, but the whole of the makai and ningenkai weren't big enough to save me from my own thoughts. And anyhow, the previous year we had been friendly. Nothing more than that. There had been no attraction between us.  
  
I had no doubt about the fact that Kurama wanted me. Indeed, he had made a point of letting me know it. It was a game to him, though. Even after so long living as a ningen, Youko Kurama could not pass up an interesting little toy. I was sure that was all his attraction to me entailed. I was something he didn't have, and, ever the thief, he craved possession.  
  
That was why I dared not let him know the attraction was mutual. If he discovered that and acted on it, I did not have the will, nor the desire, to deny him. In truth, I would go to him willingly, like a lamb to the slaughter.  
  
He smiled at me then, taking my silence as agreement. It may as well have been, so I let him think it. His eyes flickered over me, and for a moment, I saw something in them. Desire, need, sultry charm, and a certain amount of vulnerability.  
  
Standing, I removed my cloak, katana, and shoes. I stashed them next to the window in case I needed to make a quick escape, and walked toward him.  
  
His jade eyes met mine, but he looked quickly away. I smiled. So, I unsettled him a little bit. That was all to the good, but I still couldn't let him know how I felt. I was no one's plaything, and I wouldn't let anyone make me into one. Not even an achingly beautiful, sensual, seductive kitsune.  
  
Walking to the other side of the bed, I laid down, my hands clasped behind my head. Intent on showing him that I was not afraid of being in the same bed with him, I closed my eyes, drifting into a shallow sleep. 


	2. Unthinking: Kurama

Well, here's Chapter 2! The chapters will mostly pick up where the previous one left off. This one rather deserves it's rating. So. be careful if you aren't a big fan of shonen-ai.  
  
Hope the last chappie was enjoyable! Here's Kurama's side of the story.  
  
Don't own Kurama or Hiei. Unfortunately.  
  
* * * * *  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
I watched Hiei's show of bravado with some amusement and no small amount of confusion. He knew I wanted him, and it was obvious that he returned the sentiment. Yet he made a point of trying to convince me that I didn't affect him in the slightest.  
  
It wasn't that I made him uncomfortable. If that was true, he wouldn't be here in the first place. He would avoid me, not fall asleep on my bed.  
  
Frowning to myself, I stood up, crossing the room to turn the light off. It was mid-afternoon, so the wan sunlight still shone through the window, dimly illuminating the room. I made sure the door was locked before I returned to the bed.  
  
I sat again, careful not to disturb him. The shadows played across his features, one moment making him look like an innocent, the next sending chills down my spine. He was so complicated. He knew so much, had experienced so many things in his life, things he kept hidden from all of us. I frowned. I wanted to know all of these things. But the only way for me to ever know them, would be for him to tell me. And for that, he would have to trust me.  
  
I shook my head. That would never happen. He didn't see me as Kurama, the newly formed balance between my Youko side and my Suuichi side. He saw me as one or the other. Either the emotionally inept, greedy, hedonistic Youko, or the innocent, fragile, ningen schoolboy. He had yet to realize exactly what I was.  
  
Part of me laughed. Did I really want him to know what I was? Was it worth the risk to bear my soul to him?  
  
I jumped a little, startled, as he shifted. His hands moved from behind his head to lay across his stomach. I had to restrain myself from reaching out to touch him. I wanted to. The gods know I wanted to. I craved the feeling of his smooth skin under my hands. I wanted to bring his mouth to mine, to tangle my hands in his unruly hair.  
  
I closed my eyes, envisioning what it would be like. His mouth on mine, his hands removing my clothes. He would be in control, I knew. He wouldn't have it any other way. He hates more than anything to be held captive. I shivered. Not that I minded. I rather liked the idea of Hiei having his way with me. I felt color rise to my cheeks.  
  
"Hn. Are you ill, kitsune?"  
  
My eyes flew open, and I couldn't keep the blush from my face.  
  
"N-no. Weren't you sleeping?" I looked into amused crimson eyes.  
  
He smiled. "A bit. Drifting, really. Awake enough to feel the flux in your energy. It heightened, kind of like when you have a fever." He raised one hand to stifle a yawn. I nearly laughed. It was utterly adorable.  
  
Hiei's eyes closed again, and I felt his energy smooth out as he drifted into a deeper sleep than he had been. Resigned, I laid down beside him. A nap couldn't hurt before dinner.  
  
I slept . . .  
  
* * * * *  
  
Dreams . . .  
  
* * * * *  
  
Crimson eyes looked down at me, burning with intensity. I felt my breath catch in my throat. That look . . .  
  
He smiled sensually, his eyes taking in every inch of my body. Belatedly, I realized I was in my Youko form. I should have noticed sooner.  
  
He sat up, legs straddling my hips. The look on his face was predatory and raw, burning with an emotion I'd never seen on his features. He laughed as I blinked up at him, deep and rough. It occurred to me that I'd never truly heard him laugh before. I loved the sound.  
  
I gasped. His hands slid underneath my shirt, fingers tracing the lines of my stomach. I felt warmth radiate through me, and I made a small noise in the back of my throat. It was somewhere between a moan and a growl. He smiled when he heard it.  
  
"I please you."  
  
It was not a question. It was an arrogant assertion of the fact. He knew what he did, and he relished the power it gave him.  
  
His hands moved, and suddenly I was devoid of clothing. He was not, and I flushed. He merely looked at me. Then he bent his head to my stomach, placing little biting kisses up my body, to my throat. He drew back.  
  
Then his mouth pressed down on mine. I opened under his seeking tongue, and felt white-hot energy surge through me, the purest form of desire. My hands moved, tangled in his hair. He continued his assault, kissing me, touching me. I shook with need as his hands trailed down my body . . .  
  
* * * * *  
  
End dreams . . .  
  
* * * * *  
  
I awoke with a start. It was nearly five. Shiori would be home soon. Hoping against hope, I was about to turn toward Hiei, praying to anyone that would listen that he would still be asleep. I heard a slight chuckle, raspy, nothing like the laughter in my dream.  
  
"That must have been some fantasy, Fox."  
  
I nearly died of mortification. "I don't know what you're talking about." I refused to look at him.  
  
He laughed, deep and rich. It was the first time I'd ever heard the like. Heat shot through me.  
  
"You're blushing." His tone was amused.  
  
"How would you know?" I grumbled. "You're behind me."  
  
He snorted. "I just know."  
  
I turned around, glaring at him. "Shut up."  
  
"Testy, are we? Unfulfilled pas-mmph!" I had shoved a pillow into his mouth. He removed it, eyes still dancing with amusement. "What's wrong, Kurama? Dream fox didn't satisfy you?"  
  
I was getting angry now, and I felt tears well in my eyes. I didn't answer him.  
  
"Poor Kurama, victim of unrequited lust!" His tone was almost mocking to my ears. Violently, I spun toward him, pushing him down on the bed. Before he could move, I pinned him.  
  
"You want to know what happened, Hiei? It was you! All you, dammit!" Without thinking, I leaned down, pressing a kiss to his mouth. He froze, then kissed me back. I let go of his hands, and they came up around me, pulling me close as he rolled over, reversing our positions. I shivered, opening my mouth under his probing. I slid my hands into his dark hair. I thought I would die from the sweetness of it all.  
  
Then he pulled away, shaking. Without a word, he got up, walked to the window, and gathered his things.  
  
"Hiei, I-I'm . . ."  
  
He glared at me. "I am not a toy, Kurama. I am not a fantasy. I am real. You need to realize that it's not just about the chase for me."  
  
I watched him, confused.  
  
He vanished into the night. 


	3. Return: Hiei

And chapter three is here! Hope this is good. Sorry that all of my chappies are so short. They always seem decently long until you post them. Shrug.  
  
Anyhow. Kurama and Hiei do not belong to me. Enjoy!  
  
Midnyte-fox  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
I dashed from tree to tree, needed to get away from him. I was disgusted with myself. Why had I needled him like that? I knew what provoking him would do.  
  
Which was, of course, why I did it. I wanted to feel his hands on me, his mouth under mine.  
  
In truth, I was glad he had dreamed about me. I shivered, pausing in the branches of a large maple. I was glad he had kissed me, let me roll him over and pin him to the bed. It was exactly as I would have wanted it.  
  
But, no. He didn't love me. He would play with me until he was satisfied, then cast me aside like a broken toy.  
  
And I would be broken.  
  
I was already damaged. It wouldn't take much to snap me, shatter me into little pieces.  
  
He wouldn't do it intentionally, of course. That wasn't his way. His ningen side would gentle the truth. Even he wouldn't be able to see it. He thought he had some balance between the two, but . . . No. He was primitive in his desires. He had a love of rare objects, and would do whatever it took to get them. Fifteen years in the ningen world couldn't erase that.  
  
He wanted me. I knew this. I now understood that he knew I wanted him.  
  
I looked through the maple leaves, up to the cloudy sky. The scent of rain drifted on the wind, and I shivered again, this time from the chill. Maybe I should return . . .  
  
I snorted to myself. Only I would consider going back there.  
  
Part of me warned to stay away, but the rest of me pleaded to go back.  
  
Suddenly it struck me. If he knew I wanted him that was fine. He didn't know there were emotions involved. And wouldn't, if I had my say. Then, if I didn't expect anything but the physical side of a relationship from him, we could both get what we wanted.  
  
Smiling, and forcing the emotional racket in my brain to a standstill, I focused on that. I just had to let it stay physical, to repress the emotions. It was that easy.  
  
With newfound clarity, I raced back toward Kurama.  
  
* * * * *  
  
He lay on his bed, curled in on himself. I watched him for a moment, before going inside. He sat up, surprised, and stared at me with red eyes.  
  
I threw off my cloak, removed my katana, and advanced on him. He started to stand, but I wrapped one arm around his waist and pushed him back down. Sliding one knee between his thighs, I held him there, staring down into the piercing green eyes that regarded me. He had been crying.  
  
He stared up at me, uncertain. Unable to take anymore of the hurt and hopeful gaze that came so easily to his ningen form, I lowered my head, claiming his mouth. He shivered under me, and I felt his body tense. It only lasted a moment, and then he slid his arms around me, one hand cupping the back of my neck.  
  
I broke from his mouth, moving to his throat and biting down. He shuddered, hands clenching in my hair. I moved then, pushing his hands above his head. It granted me access to his sweater, which I promptly removed. I looked at his face. His jade eyes were darkened with desire, but tears still glistened in the corners of them. Cursing myself for a fool, I ignored them, and focused on the passion I saw in his gaze.  
  
No! I reprimanded myself. It's lust, that's all. Passion requires emotion, and I would never see that from him. Not the kind I wanted, anyhow.  
  
Angry at myself for letting the thoughts intrude, I didn't see him staring up at me, eyes wide with surprise. I reached for him again, but his hands came up between us and pushed me away. I sat back.  
  
He sat up, looking at me with concern. "Hiei, what happened?"  
  
I stared at him, dumbfounded. "Hn?"  
  
He took a deep breath. "There's something wrong. What happened?"  
  
I glared at him. It was a trick, a damned youko trick to make me trust him, love him, care for him.  
  
Baka, I told myself. You already do. He would never return it, though. You're damaged.  
  
He regarded me steadily, and I realized I hadn't answered him. I frowned. What was I to say?  
  
"Nothing happened," I said.  
  
He stared at me. "Really? Well, then, what's got you so worked up?"  
  
I glared again, feeling rather foolish. "Nothing."  
  
He looked at me skeptically. "Hiei, you're lying."  
  
I blinked at him. "Nani?"  
  
He smiled softly, tenderness written on his features. A good mask, nothing more. "Hiei, please tell me." He brushed my cheek with his fingertips. When he spoke, his voice was barely audible. "You can trust me, you know."  
  
I stood, backing away. His eyes became shuttered for a moment, but the caring in his gaze never dimmed.  
  
"N-nani?" I was shocked, enraged. How could he lie so blatantly? I laughed, harsh and grating. "Kitsune no baka. No demon can trust another. You should know that by now."  
  
His eyes flashed with pain. I ignored it.  
  
"Have you ever been denied anything in your life, Kurama? Have you ever known what it is like to go without?" I smiled coldly. "Of course not. There is nothing the great Youko Kurama wants that he doesn't get. After all, there are so many toys to play with."  
  
He flinched. Served him right for playing with me as he had.  
  
"But, you can't have everything, Kurama." He frowned, and I mistook it for disappointment. I laughed. "Oh, you can have my body. I don't care about that. Go ahead. Maybe then you'll be satisfied, and you will leave me in peace." I reached to touch him, but his eyes had gone cold, and he drew in on himself. His voice was dead and toneless when he spoke, and I almost regretted what I had said.  
  
"If that is what you truly think of me, we have nothing left to discuss." He gestured tiredly toward the window. "Go, then. Leave me to my own twisted games." His voice was bitter.  
  
I felt a flash of guilt. Maybe I had been wrong. "Kurama, what . . ."  
  
Then he turned on me, eyes flashing with anger. "Just go! Leave, Hiei!" His eyes were bright with tears now, and I felt sick. What had I done? I had thought he didn't care. I was a toy . . . Wasn't I?  
  
"Kurama, I didn't mean . . ." My voice failed me when he looked into my eyes.  
  
"Yes, you did, Hiei. And I was a fool not to have realized it sooner." He laughed bitterly. "And you know, you were right. That's how I used to be. But you were wrong in one thing, Hiei. I never had the one thing I craved most." He stopped, blinked back tears. "But that hardly matters now, seeing as it will never be mine." He stood, walked to the door, out into the hall. His movements were mechanical. He stumbled once, blind with tears.  
  
I nearly threw up. Tears welled at the corners of my eyes. They overflowed, dropping to the floor.  
  
What had I done? 


	4. Worry: Kurama

Okay, minna-san. You might find a few things that don't quite fit with the way characters are, but . . . It's my ficcie, and I can do what I want with it! So there!  
  
*L*  
  
Seriously, though, these guys aren't mine. I lay no claim to them.  
  
Midnyte-fox  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
I walked blindly, tears blurring my vision. He didn't trust me, thought that I didn't care. I stumbled, catching myself against the wall. I looked toward the hall bathroom, saw that it was empty, and went there.  
  
Closing the door, I sank to my knees, gulping for air. I was shaking badly, overcome with pain.  
  
How could he think so little of me?  
  
Feeling the pain renew itself, I buried my face in my hands, sobbing silently. After a few moments, even that was beyond me, and all I could do was stare at my palms. I traced the lines that crossed them with my eyes. I remembered, then, when Suuichi was in elementary school. A fortune-teller at a carnival had told me that my life would be full of hard work. She had been a young woman, dressed up as a stereotype, with a turban and multiple shawls. Bangles had covered her wrists, and her laughing brown eyes had held merriment. I had smiled at her, thanked her, as my mother watched on, amused. I hadn't really cared, then, what the woman had said. But it made Shiori smile, so it was well worth it.  
  
I looked up then, peering bleary-eyed around the bathroom. Sighing, I pulled myself to my feet. I couldn't stay locked in the bathroom forever. Reaching over to the sink, I turned the faucet on, then stood in front of the mirror. My eyes were red. Shiori would know I had been crying.  
  
Cupping my hands under the running water, I let them fill. Then I bent down, splashed my face with the cool, clear liquid. I sputtered a little at the shock of it, but placed my hands beneath the spout again.  
  
When I finished, I dried my face and hands on a towel. Then I grabbed one of the shirts that lay in the laundry basket. It was reasonably clean, having only been worn to dinner with my mother. I buttoned it on quickly. Finally, I took a deep breath, and opened the door. Not glancing at my bedroom, I headed immediately down the stairs.  
  
I went into the kitchen and looked around. There were no chores to be done. Nothing to keep myself occupied with. Resigned, I sat down at the table, ready to confront my thoughts.  
  
The door opened.  
  
"Suuichi? Are you home?"  
  
I sighed in relief. "Yes, Mother! In the kitchen!" I stood up, starting for the front room. Shiori was standing in the doorway, arms loaded with bags. I stepped down into the entryway and took them from her. She smiled at me gratefully.  
  
Slipping off her shoes, she watched me walk into the kitchen. I went to the table and set the bags down before putting the groceries away.  
  
As I weighed the options of how to fit both the ice cream and the ice cubes in the freezer, she walked by me, giving my shoulders a quick squeeze. "You're such a good son, Suuichi. I could never have asked for better."  
  
I closed my eyes momentarily as guilt loomed in my mind. I hated when she said that. It was the least I could do, having done what I had.  
  
After putting the groceries away, I helped make dinner. Nothing too complicated, just meat and vegetables over rice. After we ate, I grabbed a small bowl of ice cream and headed up to my room.  
  
I was almost afraid he would be there, but he wasn't. I closed the door and stepped inside. Then I glanced at my bed, and nearly dropped the bowl I carried.  
  
Cautiously, I set the ice cream down on the stand next to my bed. Then I looked down at my pillow.  
  
There, nestled among a fold of my blanket, was a single rose, three shining gems resting next to the stem.  
  
Picking up the rose, I inhaled its heady fragrance. Then I sat, scooping up the little spheres. At first glance, they appeared to be onyx. Then I noticed that they were a deep, dark red, like enough to black, but not quite. But, where . . .  
  
Hiei.  
  
Hiei's tears.  
  
It must have been an apology. Shaking, I stood, crossed to the window. The rain pelted everything in it's path. It was completely dark, now. It got dark early in the winter. Looking at the clock, I realized it was only eight o'clock. It seemed so much later.  
  
After staring into the night for awhile, it dawned on me that he wouldn't come back here tonight. But where would he be?  
  
I closed the window most of the way and went to my desk, picking up the phone. Quickly, I dialed a number.  
  
"Moshi-moshi."  
  
I took a breath. "Yusuke?"  
  
"Yeah?" His voice was slightly annoyed.  
  
"It's Kurama."  
  
"Oh!" His tone brightened a little. "Hi, Kurama. What can I do for ya?"  
  
I clenched my free hand in my shirt. "Have you seen Hiei?"  
  
"Hm? Hiei? No, not today. He's not with you? I figured . . ." His voice trailed off.  
  
"Figured what?"  
  
"Nothing. No, I haven't seen him. If I do, I'll let you know."  
  
I frowned, worried. "Thanks. Call me if you see him, will you? I don't care how late it is."  
  
Just as Yusuke agreed, I heard a soft step behind me.  
  
"That won't be necessary." The voice was low and melodic, familiar, yet without the harsh strain I was used to. I whirled.  
  
Hiei was drenched, his clothing dripping onto the carpet. I murmured an absent goodbye to Yusuke and hung up the phone.  
  
"Hiei, I . . ." I stared at him, at a loss for words.  
  
He merely looked at me, eyes unreadable. His voice was soft when he spoke. "Got anything dry?"  
  
I blinked at him and nodded. I wasn't sure how to react. I was still hurting inside, but I was so happy to see him safe, that I ignored it. And the apology he'd left was still there, in my hand. The rose had not been stripped of it's thorns, and I felt them pierce my skin slightly. It didn't matter.  
  
Crossing my room, I went into the bathroom and grabbed a towel. I handed them to him as he stripped. As he dried himself, I went to my dresser and pulled out a shirt and sweatpants. The shirt was too small for me, and fit him decently, but the pants were still baggy and had to be tied tightly around his waist.  
  
I went to hang his clothes in the bathroom to drip dry, and locked my door afterward. When I turned back to him, he was standing in the middle of my room, looking rather sheepish. I hid a smile. It was kind of amusing. His eyes very carefully did not meet mine, and his cheeks were tinged faintly pink. Embarrassment.  
  
I looked at him calmly and sat on the edge of my bed, waiting. 


	5. Confession: Hiei

Again, I say, the rating is deserved! If shonen-ai makes you uncomfortable, STOP NOW!!! That's the last warning you get from me. That said, I hope you enjoy. These guys aren't mine. Have fun! Sorry it's so short. Forgive me? Onegai?  
  
Midnyte-fox  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hiei POV  
  
I stood there, looking at him, unsure of what to say. Finally, not being one to dissemble, I just looked him straight in the eye. Then I went out on a limb.  
  
"Kurama, I can't tell you in so many words how I feel. I-I'm just not capable of expressing myself like you are. I can't give you eloquence." I smiled ruefully. "For that matter, I can't really give you much in the way of coherence. But, I can tell you that I did not mean to injure you. I," I took a deep breath, "I care for you greatly," I said gallantly. I stared at my feet again.  
  
I heard a heavy sigh. It was full of exasperation. "Hiei."  
  
I looked up again. He had reached over and set the rose and the tear gems on his bedside stand. I flushed a little. I didn't usually cry, but for some reason it had seemed right to give my tears to him.  
  
I watched him as he thought. His hair draped over one shoulder, and I had to resist the urge to touch it. His jade eyes regarded me with a soft serenity and a bit of resignation. I fidgeted a little, not liking such close scrutiny.  
  
"Hiei, come here." He looked at me steadily. I went and sat down beside him. I grimaced. He didn't look at me, only stared straight ahead. When he finally did turn his gaze to mine, it was questioning. "Hiei, what do you think of me?  
  
I drew in a sharp breath. I'd had a feeling he would ask something of the sort. I said nothing for quite awhile, weighing what I should say. What I could say.  
  
"I care for you," I said finally. "I care about how you feel, in every manner. I look at you, and I see someone who can look past the . . . the boundaries everyone erects around themselves. I see someone who cares, and is cared about. And most of all, I see someone who deserves all of that care." I said the last sentence in a rush.  
  
Kurama looked away again. "But what do you define me as, Hiei? What am I to you?"  
  
I frowned. "Define you? I can't define you, Kurama. You are changing, you're shifting. Like . . ." I paused. Inspiration struck. "Like the play of moonlight on water! Ethereal, sometimes. A stream." I shook my head. "Defining you would be impossible."  
  
He turned to me again, his eyes fierce. "Then don't try to define me, Hiei. I am not one thing or another. I am both, and none. I just am."  
  
I flushed under his gaze. He was right, I had tried to define him. Then I had reacted according to that definition.  
  
"Kurama, I . . ."  
  
"No, don't apologize again. Just remember."  
  
He reached a hand out to brush my cheek, and I noticed a dark spot in the middle of his hand. Catching it, I turned it over and looked at it. Two small drops of blood beaded on his skin, where the rose had been clutched too tightly. Not thinking, I brought his hand to my lips and used my tongue to clean the blood away.  
  
My eyes were downcast, so I looked up in surprise when I heard a sharp intake of air. Kurama's eyes were closed and he bit his lip. Realizing what I had done, I contemplated letting him go, but decided against it. He wasn't pulling away.  
  
Slowly, I let my tongue trace the lines of his palm, down to his wrist. I bit down lightly on the soft skin there, and watched the color rise to his cheeks.  
  
Raising one hand, I slid it into his silken hair, feeling it slide against my skin, cool and soft. He sighed, and I moved closer. Tentatively, I pulled his head closer to mine and dropped a kiss onto his mouth. He sighed against my lips, kissing me back. My eyes closed.  
  
When I opened them again, breaking the kiss, I looked down into his face. He looked up at me, eyelids lowered. The look in his eyes was sultry, sensual. It was too much, and I felt my hand clench in his hair. Throwing thought away, I leaned down, claimed his mouth with my own. His lips parted under mine, and I deepened the kiss. I felt one of his hands move between us, grabbing onto my shoulder. I pulled away, and heard a murmured sound of protest. I couldn't look at his face without losing control, so instead I tilted his chin up and away from me.  
  
He gasped when I kissed his neck, and slid his other hand around my waist. I felt him tugging at my shirt as I continued to trail kisses across his neck, up to his ear. One of my hands unbuttoned his shirt, and I began to trail biting kisses down his chest as well. He gasped again. I stood up, breaking away from him. He leaned forward and pulled off my shirt. I discarded the clothing in a pile on the ground. Then I reached for him, pushing his shirt down his arms and flinging it to land next to mine.  
  
Moving back to him, I pushed him back until he was laying flat and knelt over him. My thoughts were chaotic, amazed that he was allowing this to happen. Amazed that I was allowing it to happen. He reached for me again, eyes burning with the force of his desire. I shuddered as he slid one hand over my stomach, around to my back. I felt his fingertips trail up my spine. I shivered, grabbed his hand.  
  
"Kurama . . ." My voice was a low growl. He shivered under me, and I couldn't help but look at his face. His eyes were closed, mouth swollen with the force of my earlier kiss. His head was tilted back slightly. The whole vision of him was so erotic, I couldn't help myself. I took his mouth again.  
  
He moaned low in his throat as I pressed against him. I growled, losing my grip on what control I had.  
  
Then I felt him curl one leg around me to bring me closer, saw him tilt his head back to offer himself, and any control I had shattered. 


	6. Laughter: Kurama

Okay . . . I know, I'm naughty! But . . . If you had a problem with that, you wouldn't me reading this, so I'm not going to worry about it.  
  
I don't own these guys, or anything related to Yu Yu Hakusho. Well, I have a shirt, a wallscroll, and the DVDs, but the ideas and people aren't mine. Just the nice little plot I came up with!  
  
Arigatou minna-san! For your reviews, that is! I honestly didn't think this story would even get as many as it did, but I thank you for them most whole- heartedly. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Midnyte-fox  
  
* * * * * *  
  
* * * * * *  
  
His eyes . . . Gods, the way the shone, dark with desire, was enough to kill me. His hands on my skin . . . I burned with his touch.  
  
"H-Hiei . . ." I whispered it into his ear as he took my hands, pinned them above my head.  
  
"Stay."  
  
It was a command, and one I complied with. I looked up at him, vision hazy. My lips were parted, and my breathing was harsh. I gasped for air, willing him to stop tormenting me, but not wanting it to end.  
  
Then he kissed me again, and all I could do was press against him wantonly, curling my hands in his hair.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"You know, you look so innocent when you sleep."  
  
I stirred slightly as I registered the voice. One arm snaked around my waist, and I reveled in the feeling of it.  
  
"Ohayo, Hiei." My voice was soft.  
  
"Mmm. Ohayo, fox." His lips moved next to my ear and sent delicious shivers down my spine.  
  
I pressed back against him, feeling his bare chest warm against my back. He laughed. "Hedonist."  
  
I smiled, slowly opening my eyes. "And?"  
  
"And I love it." His voice was warm and dark. One hand touched my side lightly, trailing a finger down from my shoulder to my hip. I gasped.  
  
"Didn't you get enough last night?" I glanced at the clock. It was nearly noon. And it had been a late night. Neither of us had gotten much sleep.  
  
He laughed richly, dropping a kiss onto the back of my neck. "I could never get enough."  
  
I smiled, "Well, I want a shower, so you will have to wait." I pulled away from him and stood up, walking to the bathroom. I cast a glance back, and he was flopped over on his stomach in the space I had vacated. As I reached the door, I saw a mischievous glint in his eyes. I closed the door, locking it soundlessly. Moments later, as I heard a muffled curse from the other side of the door, I laughed.  
  
"You are cruel, kitsune!"  
  
I smiled to myself and turned on the water. "And?" I asked archly.  
  
"Hn."  
  
I went on with my shower, smiling.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So . . . Run that by me again?"  
  
I sighed. Yusuke looked at me from across the table, sipping on a milkshake. I had figured it would be a good idea to tell him the change of circumstances. Kuwabara didn't need to know, and would never pick up on it unless it was actively pointed out.  
  
"We're together. As in dating." I frowned. "Well, kind of. I don't think I would call it dating, with Hiei."  
  
Yusuke merely looked at me, expression blank. I frowned.  
  
"Well?"  
  
He scratched his head. "No offense, Kurama. I'm happy for you and all, but . . ."  
  
"But . . .?" I prompted.  
  
"Did it have to be Hiei?"  
  
I laughed. "What's wrong with Hiei?"  
  
He smiled. "I don't want to point out the obvious, but he is a little . . ."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Arrogant. Mean. Emotionless. Violent." He looked a little worried. "Kurama, I know you can take care of yourself, but I would not want to witness a lover's spat between you two. It could get . . . dangerous for bystanders."  
  
I laughed outright at that. "Yusuke, you have nothing to worry about. We would never let it get to that!"  
  
He didn't look convinced. Sighing, he looked at his watch . . . and promptly jumped to his feet. "Sorry, Kurama. I have to go. I'm supposed to meet Keiko in fifteen minutes."  
  
I nodded. "By all means. But, Yusuke . . ."  
  
He stopped and turned around. "Yeah?"  
  
"Do me a favor. Don't tell Kuwabara. He already gives Hiei enough trouble as it is."  
  
He smiled, trying not to laugh. "Got it! The stupid one is to remain ignorant!"  
  
I smiled slightly. Yusuke calling Kuwabara stupid. If that wasn't the pot calling the kettle black. . .  
  
I stood and went to pay the bill.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was dark now, the light in my room barely illuminating the space. I stood at the window. Hiei was asleep behind me on the bed. I wasn't wearing much, just an overlarge shirt. My clothing from earlier was strewn on the floor near the end of my bed.  
  
Arms slid around my waist from behind. I chuckled.  
  
"What's so funny?" Hiei's voice was husky as he spoke in my ear.  
  
"I talked to Yusuke today."  
  
"And?" He lifted one hand to toy with my hair.  
  
"He called Kuwabara stupid."  
  
Hiei snorted. "Hn. Baka."  
  
I laughed. "Which one?"  
  
I felt his lips move against my ear. He smiled. "Both."  
  
"I-" My breath caught in my throat as his mouth moved, trailing hot hisses down the side of my neck.  
  
His hands slid under the shirt, across my stomach. Gripping my hips, he turned me to face him.  
  
"Lets not worry about them." His voice was soft, suggestive, as he raised a hand and pulled my mouth to his. We didn't sleep much that night, either. 


End file.
